The Beautiful Friendship
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: It all started with a simple offering, by the kind-hearted rabbit. This...was how their friendship formed.


**_The Beautiful Friendship_**

-

"See? Water and me, just don't mix!" A soaked-to-the-bone hedgehog gasped, gripping at least a handful of snow and pieces of grass beneath his fingers, "...especially cold water," he muttered, mostly to himself.

His eyes were clenched tight, heart racing, fur drenched with icy cold water, and his teeth grinded together. Before him, a cream-colored rabbit giggled softly, unknown to the blue hedgehog, and generously offered the frigid hedgehog a towel, or something to warm him up. But pride overpowered him, and he refused, insisted the young child that he was fine, even though he was beyond freezing.

She slightly squinted her chocolate colored eyes at him, and tilted her head.

"Are you sure? You look cold..." she blinked, wondering why he was refusing this offer. She was only trying to help him.

She felt bad that she was wearing a very snug, tangerine colored sweater, orange mittens, earmuffs, shoes, and pants, as she saw the hedgehog before her was only wearing white, moistened gloves, and red and white shoes. He looked as if he was in discomfort. He definitely was.

"My mom could make you some hot chocolate, if you want some, that is," she continued to offer him some help, even if he didn't want it.

Well, he did want help, but he didn't want to look like he needed it. Although, he had to admit that hot chocolate would be a nice treat right now. The azure hedgehog looked up at the sweet, caring rabbit; she smiled down at him. She was a cute little kid, not to mention awfully kind. There's not a lot of kids out there that's like her.

"I could even put some marshmallows in your hot chocolate for you," she continued to offer him stuff, sweetly as she could.

He had to bite down on his lip just to resist chuckling at her, afraid she would probably take it the wrong way. He wouldn't laugh at her because she was acting silly to him or anything, just that her kindness just seemed a bit adorable to him. The hedgehog flashed her with one of his famous smiles and winked at her.

"Well, if _you _insist," he finally caved in, smirking slyly.

-

The small dark room was only lit up by the fireplace, sending off tall shadows on the wall behind the couch that the hedgehog and rabbit were sitting on. Curled up in a cozy, warm blanket by the blazing fireplace, and was sipping on some hot chocolate (with some marshmallows on it), the now warm hedgehog stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"So, your name is Cream, right?" The toasty hedgehog asked, eyes shifting to her and towards his steamy, hot cup of hot chocolate.

Cream shyly nodded her head, and took a small sip out of her own drink.

"Well, your name certainly fits you, since you're sweet as cream. Perhaps maybe even sweeter than this hot chocolate that I'm drinking," the hedgehog smirked and chugged down his drink. Cream giggled softly and blushed a bit.

"Why, thank you, mister Sonic!" Cream smiled from ear to ear, the blush disappeared slowly.

Sonic's ear twitched when she said 'mister'; it kind of irked him. He doesn't like to be called something like that, he would rather be called just Sonic. The azure hedgehog used the back of his hand to wipe the hot chocolate moustache off of his upper lip and smiled.

"Hey, Cream, just call me Sonic, okay?" Sonic beamed at Cream, and gave her a thumbs up gesture.

Again, she nodded her head. Without warning, Sonic threw off the covers, and started to stretch his legs. Cream slanted her head to the side, and watched him in curiosity. Sonic set his empty mug on the table in front of the couch and looked at Cream.

"Well, thanks for your hospitality and everything, but I gotta jet!" About to take off to run through the snowy hills outside, something stopped him.

Her hand, grabbed for his, stopping him in his tracks. Emerald green eyes met with amber colored eyes. Cream obviously didn't want him to go. She felt happy when he's around.

"Well...somebody doesn't want me to leave," Sonic snickered, delighted and also baffled at why Cream doesn't want him to go. Cream's face immediately turned red; she didn't mean to make physical contact, even though it was very mild. She quickly released his hand.

"Mister Sonic, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me, I didn't mean to do that!" The adolescent rabbit kept apologizing for about a million times until Sonic silenced her.

"Hey, Cream, it's okay, don't worry about it." Sonic soothed her, convincing her it was fine and she shouldn't be sorry for anything. Sonic still wanted to know why she wouldn't let him leave, though. He was inquisitive about it.

"So, Cream, why don't ya want me to leave?" Sonic asked, slightly craving to know.

If one thinks about it, it's kind of obvious as why Cream wouldn't let him leave. It could be the fact that she enjoyed his company, even though they spent only for a few minutes together. But really, it's because Cream doesn't have much friends, and would like Sonic to be her friend, but she didn't want him to know that, afraid he would laugh at her or something.

"Well, I just wanted to know...why you were in the water before?" Cream weakly answered, timidly twiddling with her fingers.

"Oh...that? Well," Sonic nervously started to laugh; he didn't want to tell Cream the story, it was embarrassing. Cream listened to what he had to say.

"I...was battling...Doctor Eggman!" He fibbed, grinning at the young girl.

"Who's Doctor Eggman?" Cream questioned; she never even heard of that name before. "Is he a nice guy?"

"Who? Eggman? No way! He's mean, not to mention fat," He laughed so hard, his sides were starting to hurt now.

"He's fat?" Cream asked, raising her brow at why Sonic was laughing so much.

"Yeah, this guy is really fat. I'm talking about big-as-a-house type of guy," Sonic explained nonchalantly, waving his hand in a quick up and down motion.

"Anyways, back to what I was saying, I was attacking Doctor Eggman because he was up to no good, as usual," Sonic explained, staring at Cream, who was observing very carefully.

"He sent out this giant robot out on me. I defeated it, ripped that thing in shreds," Sonic arrogantly explained, grinning from ear to ear, also flexing his bicep muscles, even though he didn't really have any muscles. Cream looked very impressed with Sonic.

"Wow, mister Sonic, that's very impressive!" Cream cried out in amazement. The young rabbit beamed at the blue hedgehog and resumed to listen to his story.

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, after I defeated that robot, I ran up to Doctor Eggman. I did a homing attack on him. It must have hurt him, because he begged for me to stop. He promised he would be a changed man, and he would do no more evil deeds if I let him go away, unharmed. He even started crying! What a big baby!"

Cream guffawed; she couldn't ever imagine a grown man would start crying. Sonic was amused that his little "story" was making Cream smile and laugh.

"So...being the good hedgehog that I am, I let him go, but not before he sent out another robot out on me. Unlike the robot from before, this robot was far more larger and had missiles. It shot the missiles at me, but being the fastest thing alive, I avoided it, swiftly. So, when I had a chance, I quickly did a homing attack on it. The robot blew up. I won the battle, and put Eggman behind bars, where he belongs!" Sonic heroically explained, finishing his story.

Cream was happy about hearing his story and all, but it didn't really answer her question, and she couldn't help but to giggle. Hearing her giggle made Sonic look at her, quite puzzled.

"What's up?" Sonic raised his brow, crossed his arms over his chest, and glanced at her.

"Your story was nice, mister Sonic, but...it didn't answer my question. How did you get in the water?" Sonic bit his lip and thought to himself.

That's right...he never told about that part.

"Well...um...didn't I tell about the part that the giant robot picked me up and threw me in the water afterwards?" Cream shook her head.

"Well, that's what happened. The end, kid," Sonic mentally sighed in relief, he didn't want to tell her what really happened. It was embarrassing.

If she knew what really happened, she would laugh at him. The blue hedgehog's eyes wandered towards her window, it was still snowing outside, slightly. Looked cold, but great for going for a quick run. He had a desire to run right now. Running is his life, without it, he'd feel trapped. He needed to go outside and stretch his legs. He started to go for the door again, but not before smiling at Cream.

"Like I said before, thanks for your hospitality, but I should really get going right now."

"Mister Sonic," Cream began, his ear perked up. "I feel that I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Cream?" His back was facing her, but he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"I didn't really want to know why you were in the water. I just wanted you here with me. I just wanted to be your friend," the cream-colored rabbit confessed, timidly. Her feet were scraping softly against the floor.

"You mean...I told you my story for nothing?" Sonic smirked, turning to face her, instead of his back facing her.

"Well...I was curious about that, too," Cream said, smiling.

"Aww...don't worry about it. And don't ya already know Cream, we're already friends," Sonic winked at her. Cream smiled; she was happy that she gained a new friend, instead of only being friends with her chao, Cheese.

"Really, Sonic?" Cream grinned and gave Sonic a hug. He had to admit, it was adorable.

"You bet we are!" Sonic returned the hug, feeling a sense of happiness. Few moments later, they detached away from each other.

"And also about the water thing...that's not what really happened. I just lied," Sonic felt the need to confess too, since Cream confessed something. It was only fair.

"You were lying?" Cream asked innocently; Sonic just nodded his head. The young rabbit girl just shrugged her shoulders and gave another hug at Sonic.

"I'm so glad we're friends, mister Sonic!" Cream cheerfully closed her eyes, and nuzzled her head into Sonic's peach colored chest.

"Yeah...and since we're friends Cream, you could seriously stop calling me 'mister' anymore. Seriously...just call me Sonic." Cream signaled that she understood Sonic by nodding her head.

"Okay, mister-er I mean, Sonic!" Cream quickly corrected herself. Sonic smiled and laughed, as well as Cream.

This was a start of a beautiful friendship.

**_The End!_**

_-_

_Okay, after about 4 months of writing absolutely nothing, I decided to actually write something (once I finally found the time to do so, that is). I had a craving to write a friendship story about Cream and Sonic. I'm pretty satisfied with it, hopefully you will be as well. Thanks for reading._

_-_


End file.
